fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Rainbow Pretty Cure
Natural Rainbow Pretty Cure (ナチュラル レインボー プリキュア Nachuraru Reinbō Purikyua) Is a Japanese anime series and collaborative series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander and Eurovisionprecurefan. Produced by Toei Animation. The theme of the series is are Fruits, Flowers, Leaves and Rainbows. Story: * Natural Rainbow Pretty Cure Episodes * The story follows a young girl of 16 years old, a young princess heir to the throne of the Floral Kingdom who lost her parents when she was a baby by Kuroyuri who was behind getting the Flower Crystals and achieve her supreme power, and that her jealous uncle who betrayed his own family as he is bachelor and virgin so he will never have descendants because of the punishment and curse inflicted upon the wise men during the attempt to assassinate his younger brother to seize the throne. However, Momoko is saved by her tutor, Hanabi, that leads to a forest. 16 years later, Momoko grew up in the forest, she meet with a kirin-like fairy named Ryubaba, she confront the Kurogage summoned by Aoibara. Momoko received the Rainbow Fruit which becoming Cure Sakura and defeated the Kurokage. Momoko and her friends goes to find the Floral Crystals and stop Kuroyuri. Characters: Cures: * Momoko Asakura (朝倉 桃子 Asakura Momoko) - The lead protagonist of the series. Momoko is the princess of the Floral Kingdom, being the daugther of the King Tsukiyomi and Queen Kaguya, and she's the only survivor of the royal family after been rescued by Hanabi as a baby during the attack by Kuroyuri and her traitorous uncle, Aoibara, in the kingdom, and being taken to a forest where she grew up for 16. As Cure Sakura, she used the power of light and darkness, represents by the peach and the cherry blossom and she was a pink-themed Cure. * Ringo Kurenai (紅 林檎 Kurenai Ringo) - A young girl pilot of the Red Phoenix. Like Momoko, she is also an orphan having lost her father Lionel as a child by the army of the Black Flower. She helps Momoko on her journey in search of the Flower Crystals. Her mother died giving birth to her and being raised by her mentor who killed by Shion currently. As Cure Azalea, she used the power of fire and earth, represents by the apple and the azalea. * Basara Kouyou (黄葉 バサラ Kōyō Basara) - An young assistant from the city of Nijika. She joined the team shortly after Momoko gets the thrid Flower Crystal to serve her in the journey. A wily troublemaker who is always thinking of eating, and she likes Momoko. As Cure Freesia, she used the power of lightning and metal, represents by the banana and the freesia. * Kawai Midori (緑河合 Midori Kawai) - * Kokemomo Seihyou (青氷コケモモ Seihyō Kokemomo) - Mascot(s): * Ryubaba () - Villains: * Kuroyuri (黒百合) - She is the main antagonist of the series. A dark woman with a hidden face with a hood, she seeking to take over the world always with the help of her army of Kurokages. She was also responsible for attacked the Flower Kingdom after killed Momoko's parents. Black Flower: * Aoibara (青い薔薇 Aoibara) - He was Momoko's jealous and traitorous uncle, who had betrayed his own family to take revenge, for he can not have descendants because he has been strucked by a curse as punishment for attempting to assassinate his younger brother. He fircely hates to children and women, for he never had children as he is virgin and unmarried, and no women wanted to marry him. * Shion () - * Higanbana () - * Yuna () - * Ayame () - * Suisen () - * Kurokage () - Other characters: * Hanabi Yoru (夜花火 Yoru Hanabi) - A wise woman who is a friend of Momoko's parents. She saving Max from the Black Flower and hide her in a forest for 16 years, she taking also care of Ringo after the loss of her mentor. She sends Momoko and her friends on her journey in search of the Flower Crystals to stop the Black Flower. Items: * Rainbow Fruit (レインボーフルーツ Reinbō Furūtsu) - The transformation device of the Cures that look like as digital watch. * Flower Crystals () - Locations: * Nijika (虹花 Nijika) - The main Cures' hometown. * Rainbow Academy (レインボーアカデミー Reinbō Akademī) - A school where the Cures attended. * Dark Flower Castle (暗花の城 Anka no Shiro) - The main villains' hometown. * Floral Kingdom (花の王国 Hana no Ōkoku) - This is Momoko's original howntown, before the attacked caused by Kuroyuri. Movies: . Movie-only Characters: . Trivia: * Natural Rainbow Pretty Cure is very similar of Smile! Pretty Cure. * It was the second to have flower theme after HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Rainbow Themed Series